memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Finnerman
Gerald Perry (Jerry) Finnerman was director of photography for the first two seasons and the beginning of the third season of Star Trek: The Original Series. He had previously worked as camera operator on the two pilot episodes, and , before being promoted to director of photography on the series proper. (The Making of Star Trek) Finnerman remained with the series until early in the third season, quitting after production of the episode , partly because he felt the series had become ridiculous, but mainly due to a dispute with Fred Freiberger, who wanted Finnerman not only to accept a wage reduction, but to have his equipment allowance hugely reduced. Gene Roddenberry invited Finnerman back to Trek for Star Trek: The Next Generation, but he turned the offer down. Before filming of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode began, Jonathan West called Finnerman and asked him about the type of lighting used on TOS and how the DS9 episode could recreate the famous "Finnerman lighting". (Trials and Tribble-ations'' introduction) Finnerman's career spanned over three decades, from the early 1960s to the mid-1990s. He won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Cinematography in Entertainment Programming for a Special for NBC's 1978 TV movie Ziegfied: The Man and His Women, which starred Samantha Eggar and featured Nehemiah Persoff and David Opatoshu. He also received Emmy nominations on five other occasions: one for his work on the series Kojak, another for an episode of From Here to Eternity, a third for the first chapter of the 1981 mini-series The Gangster Chronicles (starring Michael Nouri, Jonathan Banks, Michael Ensign, Louis Giambalvo, and Kenneth Tigar, with set decoration by John M. Dwyer), and two more for his work on Moonlighting. The last occasion saw him running against cinematographer Edward R. Brown, who was nominated for the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . Neither man won the award, though. Other television shows which Finnerman worked on include The Virginian, , Night Gallery, and the Ricardo Montalban series Fantasy Island. He was also the director of photography on Gene Roddenberry's failed pilot, Genesis II, which starred Majel Barrett, Ted Cassidy, Mariette Hartley, Harvey Jason, and Percy Rodriguez. Among his many TV movie credits is the 1980 drama The Dream Merchants, starring Robert Picardo of Star Trek: Voyager fame. In film, Finnerman worked as a camera operator for Harry Stradling on the classic 1964 musical My Fair Lady (featuring Theodore Bikel) and the 1966 comedy Walk Don't Run (featuring Samantha Eggar and George Takei). He later became director of photography on a number of films, including two featuring Paul Winfield – 1969's The Lost Man and the James Goldstone-directed Brother John (1971, also featuring Michael Bell). His other films include They Call Me MISTER Tibbs! (1970, starring Jeff Corey and Anthony Zerbe), SSSSSSS (1973, featuring Ed McCready, Charles Seel, and Felix Silla), and the Joseph Sargent-directed Nightmares (1983, featuring Robin Gammell, Louis Giambalvo, and Tony Plana). Other Trek connections Additional projects on which Finnerman worked with fellow Star Trek alumni include: *''The Sunshine Patriot'' (1968 TV movie) directed by Joseph Sargent and featuring Antoinette Bower *''Barquero'' (1970 film) featuring Ed Bakey and Mariette Hartley *''Hitched'' (1971 TV movie) featuring John Fiedler, John McLiam, and Bill Zuckert *''See the Man Run'' (1971 TV movie) directed by Corey Allen and featuring Michael Bell and Antoinette Bower *''Welcome to Arrow Beach'' (1974 film) featuring Meg Foster *''The First 36 Hours of Dr. Durant'' (1975 TV movie) directed by Alexander Singer and featuring Alex Henteloff; music by Leonard Rosenman *''The Turning Point of Jim Malloy'' (1975 TV movie) starring John Savage, John Hoyt, John McLiam, Allan Miller, Byron Morrow *''Gone with the West'' (1975 film) starring Robert Walker, with art direction by Joe Jennings *''In the Glitter Place'' (1977 TV movie) directed by Robert Butler and featuring Salome Jens, Stanley Kamel, and Anthony Zerbe *''Corey: For the People'' (1977 TV movie) starring John Rubinstein, Eugene Roche, Ronny Cox, Joan Pringle, and Bill Quinn *''Kill Me If You Can'' (1977 TV movie) featuring James B. Sikking *''The Last Hurrah'' (1977 TV movie) featuring Robert Brown, Mariette Hartley, Stewart Moss, Bill Quinn, and James B. Sikking *''Keefer'' (1978 TV movie) featuring Ian Abercrombie *''Go West, Young Girl'' (1978 TV movie) featuring Michael Bell *''Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell'' (1978 TV movie) featuring Ike Eisenmann, Warren Munson and Bill Zuckert *''The Legend of the Golden Gun'' (1979 TV movie) featuring Rex Holman and John McLiam; executive produced by Harve Bennett; edited by Robert F. Shugrue *''To Find My Son'' (1980 TV movie) starring Julie Cobb *''Drop-Out Father'' (1982 TV movie) featuring Bill Erwin, Bruce Gray, Mariette Hartley, and Richard Penn *''September Gun'' (1983 TV movie) starring Sally Kellerman and Christopher Lloyd Trivia Finnerman attended the same high school as Corbin Bernsen and Roxann Dawson. External link * Finnerman, Jerry es:Jerry Finnerman fr:Jerry Finnerman